


Rick and Morty x reader one shots

by sydwoof (orphan_account)



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-20 01:26:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12422178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sydwoof
Summary: to request, ask me a character, but only for an x reader one shot, a pov you want it written in, and a dialogue prompt, which you can select from this list here; https://docs.google.com/document/d/1YF21-W8saPWB-9REFw9d5aS6MfRZPunCRvGSTcxt7mA/edit





	1. Zeep Xanflorp

**“ Grandpa Rick, are you sure this is a good idea?”**

**“ It’s the only way to get the ship flying again.”** Rick led Morty and I to an alien, named Zeep, where he showed, Rick, Morty and I, his miniverse.

 **“ Huh, that sound familiar, Rick?”** I muttered under my breath as I looked around.

…

..

.

Morty, Kyle and I all watched Zeep and Rick fought on the ground.

 **“ Come on guys! Get off the ground!”** I screamed at the two adults.

…

..

.

I sighed as Zeep and Rick yelled at each other. I grabbed my gun and headed into the woods, along with Morty. I looked up as I heard the crunching of branches, meaning someone was approaching. Before I could take action, everything went black.

…

..

.

As soon as I gained consciousness, I sat up.

 **“Careful, you don’t want to strain yourself.”** I turned to the voice, aiming my intergalactic gun at it. Zeep. He let out a frustrated sigh and held up his hands.  **“Before you decided to murder me, let me explain.”**

**“How did I get here?”**

**“ You fainted… Straight into my arms… You know, if you wanted my attention, you didn’t have to go to such lengths.”** I glared at the older alien and removed the safety on the gun.

 **“ Are you trying to seduce me?”** Zeep let out a small chuckle and took a small step closer to me.

**“ Call it whatever you like, the point is, I need to get out of here and I need your help to do it.”**

**“ I mean, I could talk to my grandfather.”**

**“ Thanks, kid.”** I watched as the older and taller alien in front of me ruffled my hair…Rude.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to request, ask me a character, but only for an x reader one shot, a pov you want it written in, and a dialogue prompt, which you can select from this list here; https://docs.google.com/document/d/1YF21-W8saPWB-9REFw9d5aS6MfRZPunCRvGSTcxt7mA/edit


	2. Evil Morty Smith

(y/n) walked with Morty and Rick as they tracked down their evil counterparts, but they nothing went according to plan. Evil Rick sent Morty to join all of the other Morty’s. Evil Rick waited until his Morty was back to deal with (y/n).

**“Wait, who the fuck are you?”**

**“I--uh,”** Evil Rick waved (y/n) off.

 **“Nevermind. Morty, keep an eye on [her/him/them],”** Evil Morty gave him a slight nod before he grabbed (y/n)’s hand with no intention of letting go. (y/n) watched from the side as Evil Rick taunted c-137 Rick.

 **“I don’t like this…”** (y/n) whispered to [herself/himself/themselves]  as [she/he/they] continued to watch the torture that was laid out before [her/him/them]

 **“Nobody likes it,”** Evil Morty stared at (y/n) in wonder.

**…**

**..**

**.**

**“I can help get you out of here.”** Evil Morty bluntly stated.

**“What? Why would you help me?”**

**“I--”**

**“Hey, what the hell are you two talking about?”** Both Evil Morty and (y/n) turned their attention to Evil Rick.

**“Uh--”**

**“Doesn’t matter, just pipe down, I’m trying to taunt out latest victim here.”**

**“Dick,”** Evil Morty and (y/n) both said in unison, the two teenagers glanced at each other before they let out a short laugh. Evil Rick rolled his eyes and continued his task.

 **“If you two are going to be like that, then you’re going to need to leave the room, you’re distracting me,”** Evil Morty glanced at his Rick and tightened his grip on  (y/n)’s hand, but said nothing. Evil Morty waited until his rick turned back to his assignment before he spoke to (y/n).

 **“In approximately 30 seconds, multiple Morty’s will come through that door...And when that happens, you need to stick close to me, It’ll get dangerous,”** (y/n) looked at Evil Morty with bewildered eyes.

 **“How do you,”** He turned to completely face (y/n).

 **“I need you to trust me.”** His one eyes pierced into [hers/his/theirs].

 **“I don’t--...A-Against my better judgment, I--I’M trusting you. Please don’t make me regret it,”** The door lowly burst open, multiple Morty’s ran in--just as Evil Morty said--And began to beat Evil Rick to death. Evil Morty pushed (y/n) behind his back.

 **“Stay behind me,”** (y/n)’s hands shook as [she/he/they] grabbed a hold of the back of his shirt. **“You’ll be fine...Just stay by my side.”**

**…**

**..**

**.**

**“I don’t have very long. My version of Rick and Morty are waiting for me,”** (y/n) watched with wary eyes as Evil Morty saved c-137’s dimension into his portal gun.

 **“You can’t tell anyone, and I mean ANYONE that I have a portal gun, got it?”** (y/n) gave him a small nod. **“Ok, I’ve saved your dimension,”** (y/n) glanced at him nervously as he grabbed one of [her/his/their] hands once he pocketed the portal gun.

**“Um, will I ever see you again?”**

**“Once I’m in a safe location, I’ll find you. I promise.”** Evil Morty gave (y/n) a small smile; his fingers crossed behind him back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to request, ask me a character, but only for an x reader one shot, a pov you want it written in, and a dialogue prompt, which you can select from this list here; https://docs.google.com/document/d/1YF21-W8saPWB-9REFw9d5aS6MfRZPunCRvGSTcxt7mA/edit


End file.
